Bitterness
by R0veldel
Summary: ¿Qué se siente cuando tu vida será arrebatada por tu mejor amigo? Ese amigo por el que llevas llorando su muerte desde hace treinta años, el mismo al que salvaste en otra línea temporal. Narrado en primera persona, este drabble te pone en la piel de la sufrida Bulma del futuro apocalíptico de Dragon Ball. Personajes y trama oficial propiedad de Akira Toriyama.


—¡Madre! —Mi hijo detiene su carrera al notar la presencia de Black acechando la mía.

—¡Corre, Trunks!

El fuego y los cascotes amenazan con matarnos si no lo hace antes este monstruo. Es preciso que no se demore en llegar hasta la máquina del tiempo, oculta entre las ruinas de la antigua Corporación Cápsula, para que pueda avisar a su padre del pasado y traerlo con él para socorrernos, para socorrer este mundo, a las personas que hemos protegido en solitario desde la llegada de los androides hasta la aparición de este ser.

Aún no sabemos realmente quién es, puede que se parezca al que fue mi mejor amigo, pero en su esencia es todo lo opuesto a él.

Ahora me tiene suspendida en el aire por el cuello de mi bata de laboratorio, mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos negros en una real promesa de muerte.

—Oh, pobrecita —sonríe irónicamente ese ser, Black Goku, en una extraña mueca que jamás vi en mi amigo—. ¿Has terminado ya de despedirte de tu vástago? Será poco el tiempo que estéis separados, en breves momentos os reencontraréis en el infierno.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Goku? Has cambiado tanto... Ya no te acuerdas de mi. Vienes del planeta Vegeta, ¿verdad? De una realidad paralela a la nuestra. El Kakarot de nuestro mundo no pudo destruirnos y por eso te mandaron a ti desde otro universo o línea temporal, ¿cierto? Para terminar el trabajo que no terminaron ni él ni el príncipe Vegeta.

—Me ofendes, no sé porqué me mezclas con uno de esos sucios saiyans a los que tanto aprecias. Este cuerpo que tienes delante —Hace un gesto con la mano derecha mientras habla— es el del mismo individuo al que llamabas amigo.

—¿Y qué te ha pasado? ¿Ya no recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Éramos casi unos niños entonces, tan inocente... no sabías qué era una chica. Ese día, me enseñaste la bola de dragón que guardabas de tu abuelito, ¿lo recuerdas? —un nudo en la garganta me impide hablar con claridad y mi voz se va volviendo ronca de impotencia. Su rostro se mantiene helado e insensible—. ¿Recuerdas la sushinchu? Tu mujer, Chichi, la cosió al gorro rojo de tu hijo. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

—Deja de hablar inútilmente. No vas a ganar mucho tiempo para tu hijo, lo mataré igual que a ti y a toda la humanidad.

—¿Y de Vegeta? —Dos enormes lágrimas caen por mi rostro. Apenas puedo respirar debido a la añoranza que siento ante su imagen mental—. No puedes haber olvidado a tu mayor rival y a la vez mayor admirador. Entre tú y yo logramos hacer de él un hombre nuevo, supimos ver en él lo que nadie podía.

—¿Vegeta? Oh, es el otro despreciable ser que osó imitar a los dioses. Ya está muerto también, ¿no es así? —Black ríe, pero lo hace de una forma irreconocible en mi amigo. No es cierto, no es él. Nunca lo ha sido.

—Dime entonces, ¿quién eres? Si no me reconoces, a tu mejor amiga, la que envió ayuda a otro tiempo para salvarte la vida y hacer un mundo diferente, mejor que éste. ¿Por qué? Después de tantos años echándote de menos, llorando tu pérdida, lamentando la desgracia de no tenerte entre nosotros, al fin vuelves a saber de cuándo o de dónde, pero destruyendo en lugar de protegiendo a los demás. ¿Quién eres?

Sé con absoluta certeza que voy a morir, su sonrisa diabólica y la luz que se va formando en la palma de su mano libre así me lo confirman. Pero también debo saber quién me arrebatará la vida y porqué bajo la máscara de la persona con el corazón más puro que haya existido. No puedo irme de aquí sin despejar la última duda que asola mi corazón.

Black ríe nuevamente.

—Ese sentimiento que desarrolláis los humanos unos con otros es completamente inútil, es más, diría que es un terrible lastre para vuestra óptima evolución. Por eso no merecéis el privilegio de tener una conciencia y una inteligencia aceptable que fomentar. ¿Quieres saber quién soy? —su voz toma un tono engreído y pedante—. Soy el Dios supremo que imparte justicia divina y erradicará la lacra de la humanidad de toda la existencia. No sois más que un tumor que los seres superiores debemos extirpar, pero en su ineptitud infinita carecen del valor para llevarlo a cabo. ¿Hacer un mundo mejor, dices? Con vosotros, miserables humanos es imposible, pues nunca aprendéis de vuestros errores y caéis una y otra vez con la misma piedra del egocentrismo y la arrogancia, apelando siempre a la misericordia celestial una vez que vuestra destrucción se torna irremediable. Soy yo, Zamas, dios todopoderoso del multiverso —al fin me declara su identidad, aunque desconocida para mi, me consuela saber que verdaderamente él no es mi Goku—. Tomé el cuerpo del ser vivo más poderoso que encontré, lo suficiente como para cometer el terrible pecado de querer compararse a los mismos dioses, y llevé a cabo mi plan con éxito por toda la existencia, doblegando las vidas miserables y cobardes de cualquier dios que se atrevió a impedir llevar a cabo mi propósito. ¿Responde eso a tus preguntas, humana?

Estoy mirando a mi izquierda, intentando vislumbrar entre la humareda la figura de mi hijo lo más lejos posible de este maldito lugar que va a quedar reducido a cenizas.

—Eres nuestra esperanza, Trunks —consigo decir entre susurros, pues las lágrimas se agolpan en mi rostro y mi nariz, impidiéndome respirar.

Empiezo a notar un calor abrasador que no proviene de las llamas que me rodean, es un foco que siento a la altura de mi rostro, justo sobre mi mejilla derecha. La energía me calcina, el dolor de la carne se empieza a extender al resto de mi cuerpo y casi ya ni puedo distinguir lo que es real de lo que no.

No llores hijo mío, lucha, nunca te rindas. Sé que lo conseguirás, lo llevas en la sangre.


End file.
